


A Moment

by Sa_forever



Series: Adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, That is now a thing, cutesy little moment, rude and not ginger, sloth pigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_forever/pseuds/Sa_forever
Summary: Light-hearted moment during a ridiculous chase





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic I've written! Whoo! Please enjoy this drabble. Hopefully it's not too terrible. (Once again, it has been YEARS since I've properly written fanfic. or written at all)

She stumbles. There's no ground where she thinks there should be, and goes toppling down the little hill in giggles. The doctor comes popping after.

“Rose?” inquiring, like she may have disappeared down a hole or got stung with that laughing plant again. She's laying there, near breathless, smiling up at the doctor.

“How- How far behind are they?" she asks

He takes a look behind him, ruffles his hair, and gives a “welll...”

“In linear metric, for your 21st century human sensibilities, they're about a couple meters behind us. As for temporal measurement, they're approximately,” his face contorts in thought, “eh... a couple hours away?”

She bursts into giggles, and he comes to sit beside her. When she's no longer quite so helpless with giggles, he says “I didn't quite expect this. It's quite a difference from our usual, eh?”

(She smiles up at him and his hearts stutter just a bit.)

“Yeah. Normally it takes you no more than twenty minutes to get us in trouble! You lasted six whole hours today!”

“Hey!” an affronted look, “All of time and space and not exactly a universal book of manners, is there? That said...” He trails off as a flaming arrow lands right next to his thigh. “We should probably get back before they come up with more ingenious methods to lay siege with.”

Rose stumbles back to her feet and offers the Doctor her hand. “Well? What're we waiting for Doctor? Let's run!”

They laugh all the way back to the TARDIS.

(The sloth pigs made it to where the TARDIS had been, about a month later.)

 


End file.
